my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Casagrandes
The Casagrandes is an upcoming animated Nickelodeon TV Show that will premiere on October 14, 2019. It is a spin-off of The Loud House. Storyline TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * Cartoon Kiss Sound 1 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (16th sound) * H-B BOING, CARTOON - SHORT, LOW BOING or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (4th sound) * H-B BOING, CARTOON - SHORT, SMALL BOING or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (5th sound) * Hollywoodedge, Baseball Bat Hit Mix PE121401 (2nd hit) * Hollywoodedge, Bell Bonk Ring PE941004 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (12th sound) * Hollywoodedge, Boing Box Bing CRT2010806 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Bulb Horn Honk PE940706 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (14th sound) * Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401/Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard once in "Croaked!.") * Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Farts 1 HighP TE020801 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (4th sound) * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Crunchy Fist Impact PE247301/Hollywoodedge, Kick Body Hit 4 Thud Cr PE101601 * Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097801/901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Pig Squeals Grunts Me PE026401 * Hollywoodedge, Record Scratches 1 SS016001 * Hollywoodedge, Record Scratches 2 SS016002 * Hollywoodedge, Snap Sudden Cartoon PE941605 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 21 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (7th sound) * Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (8th sound) * Sound Ideas, BACH - TOCCATA AND FUGUE IN D MINOR - BWV 565 01 * Sound Ideas, BAT - CHIRPS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMP DOING/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - DRUM RISE/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY RISING HIT (lower pitch) or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (13th sound) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (many sfx) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 21 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (many sfx) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - LONG SWISH BY * Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION * Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02/Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 14 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 21 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD HIT or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 21 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (8th sound) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABLAM or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 21 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (6th sound) * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 (Heard once in "Vacation Daze".) * Sound Ideas, PIG - SQUEALING, GRUNTING, SCREECHING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTSSound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (10th sound) Image Gallery The Casagrandes/Image Gallery Audio Samples Also See * The Loud House External Links